Claire McCall A Teen Wolf Story
by jordynn.canelis
Summary: Scott has a twin sister who's been living in England for the past ten years, but what happens when all is not as it seems and she's forced to return home to Beacon Hills? Will she end up falling for her brothers best friend, his right hand man or new resident bad boy Aiden. Find out in this tale of love revenge and death.
1. Chapter 1- Claire McCall

Hey guys my name is Claire McCall the younger twin sister of Scott McCall. Most people would never even guess we're even related though due to the fact that we look and act like polar opposites. Scott tall with dark hair, dark eyes and a tan complection where as I'm short with gold blond hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. Scotts also always been far more out going and athletic and I've been quieter and more interested in books than sports.  
For the past 10 years though I've actually been living in London instead of Beacon Hills like my brother and my mom. When I was seven we recieved a letter from a very presigious private school in london offering to pay for all of my tuition as well as other living expenses. I used to come home during our breaks but I eventually just stayed with my best friend from school rather than take the time to go back to the states.  
Then when I was a freshman I got put on a special track that only a few other kids take and was invited to join this very prestigious club called lucem tenebras (It means dark light in latin) They even offered to pay me to join so of course I said yes. All we do though is study though which is kind of odd, but hey if they want to pay me to study and have some of the older kids help me with it thats fine by me.  
The club is kind of like a a fraternity but it's co-ed rather than just for males or females. They even have house for active members of the club although most of the people currently living in it are attending university near by. Most of the members are currently attending university, but I was recruited really early for some odd reason that people still refuse to disclose to me. That's the one thing that I hate being the youngest member no body tells me anything. Like why a prestigious and exclusive organization would pay me to be part of a group that most of the kids here would kill to be a part of. My best friend Rhonwen who's a year older and now attending university near by just got recruited to the organization although I think she knew that she was being recruited before that. She even told me once that her dad was part of the group which might explain why he was so generous by basically helping to raise me as his own daughter. Despite the weirdness with the organization I still love it. They're been my family along with Rhonwen and her dad. I still talk with my mom and scott, but they seem more like distant relatives than actual family.

_**(Warning first chapter does not include anything about teen wolf but is set up for the rest of the story) Please keep reading and follow like and comment with ideas and thoughts! love ya xoxoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2- Surprise

"Surprise," Rhonwen said as she walked into my room holding out a box with a big ribbon on it. Rhonwen was tall towering over me by almost a six inches standing at 5'8 with long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and refined features. She was stunningly beautiful and totally opposite of me in looks department.  
I groaned "Row you need to stop buying me things, you and your dad both. I mean for my past two birthdays your dad got me a house in france and then a sports car, which is my baby and I love, but I do have money of my own to buy things" I said feeling guilty as I took the box from her hands.  
"But I like buying you things," she pouted "Just open it and this gift is very practical.", She added sounding proud of herself.  
I sighed opening the box hoping that it wouldn't be another thousand dollar bra. Instead there was a beautigul jewled dagger sitting on top af a simple but elegant black cocktail dress.  
"Umm thanks?", I said tentatively picking up the dagger feeling slightly surprised at how perfectly it seemed to fit into my hand. "But how exactly is this a practical gift?", I asked her confused as to how a dagger was practical.  
"You'll need them for your initiation tonight" She said winking at me. She'd gone through her full initiation a couple months ago along with a couple others I hand't gotten to attend not being a full member yet and all.  
"I thought I didn't get to do that until next year", I asked shocked.  
"Upper management decided to bump it up", She said winking mischievously at me. "Alexander will be there," She added waggling her eyebrows.  
I blushed furiously. I'd always had a bit of a crush Alexander and lately he'd been pretty flirty with me intern. Alex was a sophomore in college and possibly the most gorgeous guy in the club. He was huge at 6'4 with dirty blond hair and piercing gold green eyes, not that'd I'd been paying too much attention or anything. "What time is it?" I asked her wanting to avoid the topic of Adam and my growing crush on him.  
"They want you there at 11:45 so they can get everything ready to start by midnight so you have about thirty minutes to make your self pretty." She said "Can I please do your make up and hair?"  
"Fine, but please don't put on too much." I said As much as I loved Rhonwen and as pretty as she looked all the time I always secretly felt like she wore to much makeup.  
"Of course not." She said feigning a look of innocents "Would I lead you astray?".  
After about twenty minutes of primping and thanking my lucky stars I'd decided to paint my nails a deep purple last night instead of just leaving that bright orange polish that was starting to chip. "Ok you're acceptable", Rohnwen said spinning my chair around so that I could see what I looked like in the mirror above my vanity. I was surprised at what I saw. I looked like me, but at the same time I didn't look like me at all. My blond hair seemed more gold and swept into an elegant updo. My normally brown eyes seemed to look more gold with flecks of green which was complimented by the delicate purple shimmery eyeshadow Rhonwen had dusted on my eye lids. Even my normally pale skin seemed to glow.  
"Wow Row what did you do?" I asked gently touching my face to make sure that it was in fact my reflection in the mirror.  
"I just put on some makeup. Now put on the dress and get the athame. I'll be down stairs", She said before she walked out gently shut the door behind her leaving me to get ready. I sighed trying to ignore the not tightening in my stomach hastily throwing on the dress which I had to admit was gorgeous. It was tight with skinny straps and a lace brallete top and lace trimming on the bottom. I threw on my jimmy choo's and grabbed the dagger before hurrying down the stairs. I saw Alex waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at me as I rushed down and he reached out to take my arm. I graciously took it trying not to smile like a complete idiot. We walked into the grand ballroom of the house and I saw about half the members of the club gathered around in a circle.  
When the noticed Alex and I the parted so we could step into the middle. Every step felt like it took an eternity until we were in the middle of the group and the others closed the circle again.  
"Kneel," Alex said in a serious voice. I gulped getting down on my knees. This was so weird I kept thinking to myself as the rest of the group said something in latin. If I had been paying attention I could have figured out what they were saying but I was to nervous to concentrate on anything right now, let alone translating some form of archaic latin. "Give me your hand and your athame", Alex said and I did what he asked thinking the whole thing was really weird. I thought about asking what was going on as Alex said something in latin, nut when I looked around I could see Rhonwen looking at me smiling and I really didn't ant to let her down. Then a sharp pain ran across my hand. I yelped looking down at it seeing that Alex had used the athame to slice open my hand. I watched with an odd mixture of fascination and horror as the blood welled up in my hand. I knew that this was the point I should have gotten to my feet and walked out of there but I couldn't seem to focus on getting out of there before my attention was drawn back to the blood on my hand that was beginning to drip onto the polished floor. "Place your hand over your heart", Alex said this time in latin as I inwardly thanked my lucky stars that I'd been paying enough attention to him to understand his command. I did as he asked feeling bad that the blood was probably going to ruin the pretty dress Rhonwen had gotten me. And sure enough as soon as I placed my hand over my heart I felt the warm liquid seep into the fabric of my dress. Alex knelt down besides me putting his hand on my shoulder muttering something in latin that I couldn't quite here.  
"I'm sorry", He then leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "For what?", I mouthed back at him before he stabbed me in the center of my hand piercing all the way into my heart. I shrieked as he yanked the knife out which renewed the pain. As my eyes fluttered shut I felt Alex reach out and pull me close to him and my body went limp. And then everything went black.

_**Please favorite, follow and leave a review with your thoughts opinions feelings or anything else you feel like saying! Lova ya xoxoxoxox**_


	3. Chapter 3- Going Home

"Shh be quiet so she can get some rest", I heard some one whisper around me. I felt my eye lids flutter open. I was lying in a huge bed strewn across a a bunch of pillows. I groaned pushing myself up into a sitting position.  
"Woah there Claire Bear you need to take it easy", Alexander said rushing toward me. I flinched away from him.  
"You stabbed me", I said glaring at my hand.  
"You should give her some space Alex", Rhonwen said sitting gently at the end of my bed.  
"And you didn't do anything to stop it", I glared at her accusingly.  
"oh relax your fine now", She replied dissmisivley. I looked down at my chest pulling down the shirt they had put me in to see the skin where I had been stabbed. There was nothing there except for a faint star shaped scar and some blood. I looked at my hand and the same mark on the top and palm of my hand.  
"Who the hell are you people", I said trying to sound braver than I felt.  
"Im Rhonwen, Row, You're best friend. That's alex the boy you secretly love. And we are witches.", she said smiling "In fact your supposed to be the strongest witch that's been around in a while."  
"You're crazy.", I said. She just sighed.  
"Alex lets give her some room. We'll be down stairs if you need anything. Oh and all of your stuff has been moved into this room so if you want to change you want".  
Then Rhonwen and Alex filed out of the room. I listen to their foot steps to make sure that they were safely away before I leapt up and grabbed the three largest suitcases I could find and started putting all of my stuff in there. Then when I had managed to pack up almost all of my clothes shoes and other accessories I grabbed my phone and called for a cab to meet me at the front of the school in ten minutes and then called scott and my mom to tell them that I was coming home. I grabbed my laptop and phone charger and shoved them in my purse. I looked out the window thankful that the room they had moved me to was on the bottom floor. I opened the window shoving my suitcases out of it grabbing my purse making sure that I had my purse and my debit card. Before climbing out of the window. I grabbed all of my suitcases struggeling under the weight of all of them while trying to move as fast as I could. I got to the front of the school just a minute before the cab pulled up.  
"Where to Darlin'", The cabbie asked sleepily.  
"London international airport as quickly as you can please", I said getting on to my phone looking for the first flight out of there. After a minute of searching I was able to find a flight to California with a pitstop in chicago. With a start I wondered if I'd remembered my passport. I began to rifle through my purse and breathed a huge sigh of relief as I saw that I had indeed remembered to grab my passport. After about thirty minutes the cabbie pulled up infront of the international terminal. I handed him a wad of cash before jumping out and Running to the US Airways counter.  
"Hi I made a reservation for Claire McCall First Class one way ticket to LAX with a pitstop in Chicago", I said glancing over my shoulder.  
"Yep Here you go Miss McCall. Is there anything else I can get for you?", she asked.  
"Nope" I said taking my ticket and running to Customs. Luckily I'd flown so much that I new the easiest way to get threw customs so I had enough time to grab a starbucks before getting on the plane.  
The flight was ok, but I'd had enough caffein to practically run the plane myself all the way to beacon hills and maybe all the way back. But I was thankful that I was too wired to sleep. Lord only knows what type of weird ass dreams I would have had ofter what I'd been through. After what seemed like an eternity we landed at LAX. I grabbed my purse and ran down to the terminal where I got my bags.  
I waited for an hour checking my phone to make sure that I'd sent the right information about when I was supposed to be landing and where to pick me up to both Scott and my mom and Scott had said they'd be here here but there was no sign of them anywhere. After waiting another thirty minutes I just gave up and hailed a cab. There had been no answer from Scott or my mom.  
"I need to get to beacon Hills" I said to the cabbie climbing in after putting all three of my suitcases into the truck with out any help whatsoever from the cabbie. "Are you sure girlie? It's not safe these days expecially at night." The cabbie said gesturing to the setting sun outside.  
"I'm sure" I replied leaning baack just wanting to be home already.  
"Fine have it your way. I'll take you to the city limits and no further. You got it?" The cabbie asked.  
"Fine" I said just wanting him to shut up. I was already pinning for the cool streets of london with nice cabbies who would have never talked to me this way. Luckily the ride passed in silence although the man kept on looking back at me for some reason as if I was going to try and mug him or something.  
After a good forty five minutes he stopped in the middle of the road "This is as far as I go" He said. I handed him some of the american bills that I'd picked up at the air port and got out. The rude man didn't even get out to try and help me with my bags. As soon as I'd closed the trunk he was off like a bat out of hell. "Daft Git" I yelled at the retreating car before hobbling down the road. If I remembered right it should only be about a thirty minute walk from here to our house but then again it had been about six years since the last time I'd been home.  
I struggled under the weight of my bags as I took out my phone to call Scott. This time I left a voice message "Hey Scott it's me, again. I got a cab, but he would only take me to the city limits so now I'm walking. At night. All alone. With three heavy bags of stuff. So you suck. Love you bye" I finished hanging up. After about ten minutes a sleek black mustang pulled up next to me and a tall handsome man stepped out of it.  
"Hey you need a ride?" He said looking at me bemusedly. I pursed my lips giving him a critical once over. Dark gelled hair with a leather motorcycle jacket, the guy practically had trouble written on his forehead.  
"No thank you I think I can mange" I replied trying my best to sound more confident than I felt. Of course at that exact moment I stummbled from the weight of my bags.  
"At least tell me where you're going maybe I know where it is?" He said trying to stifle a laugh. I tried to remember the address of where Scott and Mom lived, but I had nothing.  
Instead I said "Do you know Scott McCall?"  
"Yeah" He said eyeing me suspiciously now. That was odd as soon as I'd mentioned Scott the dude had gone right into defense mode. "Well I need to get to his house" I said.  
After a moment of silent appraisal the man said "Get in"  
Either he must have decided that i was a threat and needed to be dealt with or more likely he thought I was so pathetic I would get eaten alive by some rabid squirrel. The man didn't wait for an answer as he took all three of my bags from me and threw them into the back seat of his car. And then walked over and opened the passenger side door and looked at me expectantly. I sighed giving in I mean i did literally gwt stabbed by my best friend and my crush earlier today so I figured whoever he was couldn't do much worse to me.


	4. Chapter 4- Remember Me?

"So what brings you all the way to Beacon Hills" The man sitting besides me asked.  
"What makes you think I'm not from around here" I asked not wanting to give too much away.  
"You have a british accent and it's a small town. Everyone knows everyone and I don't know you" He said.  
"Well if you must know I'm here on Holiday" I said evasively knowing very well that he would have no clue that I wasn't actually on Holiday and he more than likely wouldn't come right out and call me a liar.  
"I'm Derek by the way. Derek Hale" He said glancing over at me.  
"Pleasure to meet you" I said politely.  
He waited a moment before saying "aren't you going to tell me you're name? I told you mine."  
I sighed before responding" Claire. My names Claire".  
"You got a last name Claire?" He asked sounding amused.  
"Not one that concerns you" I answered not in the mood for whatever game this derek was playing. Before he had a chance to respond we'd pulled up next to my childhood home.  
"Thanks for the ride" I said hopping out, but before i could get to my baags Derek had them in hand.  
"let me help you with these" He said and without waiting for a response began walking up to the door. I sighed jogging up the steps behind him. I rang the doorbell and waited a couple minutes before I heard someone trudging down stairs. The door opened to reveal a pale and sweaty Scott who was holding a baseball bat. "Claire?!" He exclaimed in surprise you weren't supposed to be getting in until tomorrow night.  
"No it was toinight and thanks to you I had to hitch hike part of the way here because the bloody cabbie wouldn't take me all the way. And what is with the baseball bat. I'm pretty sure intruders don't ring the doorbell" I said feeling exhausted.  
"ok come on in. I'll call mom and tell her we got the dates wrong you go upstairs and get some rest I'm sure you're tired from the long flight. I'll be right up with your bags." Scott said with an air of authority in his voice. I nodded and began trudging up the stairs giving that derek fellow a small wave. "And Claire tomorrow your going to tell me the truth about why you're here"

Scotts P.O.V  
"And Claire tomorrow your going to tell me the truth about why you're here" I said as she trudged up the stairs into her bed room. I mean there was no way she was just here to see us. No something else was going on here.  
"Thanks for getting her" I said to Derek as I took all of Claire's bags from him.  
"Who is she?" He asked giving me a hard look.  
"She's my sister" I answered.  
"What is she" He asked me "I've never smelt anything like her before and it's strong too"  
"Yeah I just noticed that myself" I said running my hand through my hair.  
"What do you mean you just noticed it? You said she was your sister" He asked.  
"I havent seen her in six years" I said not really wanting to get into this right now "look can we just talk later?"  
"Fine one last thing though. Does she now what you are or about whats going on here" He asked giving me a piercing stare.  
"No" I answered before closing the door


	5. Chapter 5- The Spanish Inquisition

Clairs P.O.V  
I was back in the center of the ballroom, but this time I wasn't surrounded by the faces of my Friends and classmates. I was trapped by tall hooded figures chanting in some form of archeic welsh that I couldn't quite make you. There was someone in the circe with me, but it wasn't Alex this time. It was an older handsome man with cruel features. He had longer mousy brown hair that tousled carelessly. The one very noticeable thing however though was that he was blind. However he didn't like a kindly old blind man, no he was advancing on me with some sort of ceremonial knife.  
"No" I shrieked trying to run away from him. I wasn't a fool. I wasn't going to wait around for him to stab me like I did last time. But as I tried to run away the hooded figures tightened the circle around me pushing me back toward the man. As they did this some of their hoods were knocked off. I saw Scott and mom as well as that man Derek.  
"Please don't" I whimpered as the bind man forced me to my knees. He grabbed for my hand forcing it out in front of me. I tried to keep it in a fist knowing what was going to happen next, but it was as if I wasn't struggling at all. The man forced my hand open and sliced into the skin. I shrieked in pain as the man pressed my open palm against my chest.  
Then his face momentarily transformed into Alex's as he leaned forward and whimpered into my ear "I'm sorry". His hot breath tickled my neck and I wanted to tell him that I forgave him and that I wanted to come home, but as he leaned away Alex's face was gone and once again the blind man stood before me. And then just as before, he stabbed he through the open hand on my chest and into my heart.  
"Claire. Jesus Claire wake up" Some one said shaking me frantically. I opened my eyes to see scott staring fanatically at me. "Jesus Claire what happened. Oh God your bleeding. Don't move just let me go and get some bandages" Scott said rushing out of the room not waiting for an answer.

I looked down at my hand that was placed over my heart and sure enough there was a huge bloody stain over where my heart should be.  
"Oh God" I whispered starting to shake. What was going on?! Scott ran back in with gauze bandages and sterilizing alcohol gathered in his arms.

"Ok Claire I need you to move your hand away from the wound" He said. I did as he asked, but I had a feeling he wouldn't find anything there.  
Sure enough as scott moved my shirt out of the way there was nothing there except for blood which was now beginning to dry.  
Scott gave me a confused look before saying "Shower and then we'll talk". I wanted to protest but after the recent events I figured I did owe him and mom some kind of explanation even if it wasn't the truth.  
I saw that I had a totaly of 63 missed calles 42 voice mails and over 100 new texts messages. I'm pretty sure that almost all of them were from Rohnwen, Alex and other members of lucem tenebras and maybe Rhonwen's father.  
I turned off my phone sighing before hoping into the shower. I couldn't get over my dream though. It'd felt so real and I could still feel where that blind man had touched me. Could still feel where his breath had tickled my neck. I scrubbed every part of my body until the skin was so raw It looked like it was starting to bleed in some places. I threw on a loose teeshirt and leggings before heading down stairs.  
Scott was waiting for me at the dining table with his arms folded across his chest. I wanted to laugh at how hilarious he looked. When he saw he he pointed at the chair across from him which had a plate with bacon eggs and toast piled high on it. I sat down feeling slightly sick at the thought of eating at a time like this.

"Ok so I need you to tell me honestly what's going on right now. Whatever it is you can tell me. You don't even have to tell mom, but whatever it is you need to tell me. I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you" Scott said using a similar tone to that of last night.  
"Who died and put you in charge" I said walking over to make myself a cup of tea.  
Scott just glared at me. I sighed realizing to my horror that they had absolutely no tea and sat down. "  
You wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened" I said picking at my food. "Hell I barely believe it and it happened to me" I said. I'd been running what had happened in my mind over and over again trying to find some sort of logical explination for what had happened, but I hadn't found one yet.  
"Try me" Scott said his face set into a determined mask. I wanted to ask him what had happened to make him act so serious and so darn bossy, but I figured now wasn't an appropriate time.  
"Well do you remember that group I was asked to join? That fraternity called lucem tenebras?" I asked him hesitantly.  
"Yes. You said that it was an honor and that it was a super exclusive group and that they even offered to pay you" Scott said frowning slightly.  
"Yeah well it is and they did. And last night, or whatever it was with the time change, was supposed to be my initiation into the group" I said pausing. When Scott didn't say anything I continued "Well it started out kinda odd Rhonwen gave me a weird bejeweled dagger as a gift before hand and then which the actual initiation there was chanting in latin and then Alex cut my hand and had me place it over my heart before he stabbed me" I said my words rushing together as I recounted my tale. I hadn't meant to say this much but once I started it felt like I couldn't stop.  
"Wait what?!" Scott said looking confused "Did I hear that right? You joined a cult and they stabbed you while chanting in Latin!"  
"Well it's not a cult and that's kind of an over simplification but I guess yes they stabbed me" I said feeling tears prick at my eyes. "I should be dead scott they stabbed me in the heart. I felt the knife go in I felt that excruciating pain and all I have to show for it is a faint scar".  
"Let me see it" Scott said grabbing for my hand and examining it.  
"I have the exact same mark over my heart where..." My voice trailed off. I just couldn't finish the sentence. It was odd though that Scott seemed to believe me. I know if the roles were reversed I wouldn't have been interested in any scars I would have been calling the nut house to come and wheel him away.  
"Claire this next part is very important" Scott said carefully "Did they mention anything about werewolves" I looked at him for a moment feeling completely confused.  
"Werewolves? No they claimed to be witches or something like that." I said.  
Scott let out a laugh smiling "Sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood you know make a little joke."  
"Oh ok" I sighed doing my best to give him a smile, but to be honest I really didn't think it was funny., Americans did have an odd sense of humor though.  
"You should come to school with me today just so that I can keep an eye on you incase anything weird happens" Scott said looking more at ease than he had before. I just nodded and went to go grab a pair of boots from my room. This was just great after my life had completely gone up in flames, my brother may or may not be a lune, and now I have to suffer through a day of american high school.


	6. Chapter 6- Crazy Americans

I ran upstairs grabbing my purse and the first pair of boots I could find before shuffling down the of me thought that this whole thing was ridiculous and that there had to be a rational explanation for what happened to me. That was the same part of me that was desperately home sick for London. I'd been away for longer than this, but I guess it was the thought that I might never get to go back that made my stomach sick. There was another part of me that thought that coming here was stupid and reckless to come here. It had to be one of the first places that they would look for me and I was putting Scott and my mother into harms way. My thoughts were interrupted by the blaring sound of a car horn cutting through my the silence of the house.  
"That's our ride" Scott said ushering me out the door.  
"You don't have your own car?" I asked curiously. It suddenly struck me that I hardly knew anything about my twin at all. I mean sure we'd talked and texted when I was in London, but it wasn't the same. We weren't nearly as close as we had been as children and I realized with a start that I'd kind of missed it.  
"No" Scott said as we headed out into the warm autumn air. "I have a motorcycle that I normally ride to school, but mom would kill me if I took you on that thing". He chuckled at that. I nodded. I wanted to say something to try and bridge the distance I felt between us, but before I'd had the chance to a cute boy was hopping out of a tattered old blue Jeep Wrangler.  
The boy raised an eyebrow at Scott after seeing me. "Dude not that I totally wouldn't have if I were in your place, but won't Alison be pissed if she finds out" He said giving me a once over. I blushed understanding the meaning behind his words.  
Scott gave him a playful shove "Dude it's Claire my sister. You know my twin sister" He said.  
Now it was the boys turn to blush. I couldn't help but notice that he was really cute. He had messy brown hair and kind brown eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Claire" He said. At my polite smile he said "Oh god you must not remember me its been like eight years since we've seen each other. It's me Stiles. I believe that last time I saw you I shoved a mud pie in your face and you dumped koolaid on me" He blushed again.  
I laughed remembering exactly who he was "Of course how could I forget. I couldn't eat Pie for years after that I was so traumatized" I said joking trying to lighten the mood. It must have worked because he laughed and we all piled into his old Jeep.  
The ride to school wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. Stiles was genuinely kind and funny and his presence seemed to take some of the pressure off of Scott and me to hold a conversation. I peered out of the window to see this American high school.  
"It looks so plain" I said frowning at the large institutional building that was apparently where they were forced to spend their days. Stiles laughed clearly amused by lack of knowledge about American schools.  
"Well it's no Hogwarts but we manage" He said still smiling.  
I laughed "If I went to Hogwarts there's no way I'd ever come home" I said kind of forgetting that Scott was in the car. As soon as the worlds left my lips I wished I could take them back. If Scott was hurt by my comment though he didn't say anything. In fact he didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was happening inside the car at all. He was glaring out the window at two tall attractive looking identical blonde boys who were walking toward the Jeep.  
"Stiles why don't you take Claire to the office so she can get a visitors pass. I'm gonna go say hello to some friends" He said tilting his head toward the boys who were walking toward the car.  
Stiles gave Scott a confused look before glancing in the direction that Scott was tilting his head. "Oh yeah sure of course I'll take Claire while you go talk to our friend's" Stiles said in a strangled voice. He hopped quickly out of the car and opened the door for me. I slid out giving Scott a confused look as Stiles took my hand to drag me away from the car and the two blonde boys.  
"What was that all about?" I asked Stiles as we headed into the school building.  
"Oh nothing" Stiles said laughing nervously. "Scott was just taking care of something".  
I wasn't totally convinced but instead of arguing I just saighed and said "American's are so bizarre".  
I amiably chatted with Stiles as we walked to the administative office to get a visitors pass. As much as I tried not to I couldn't help but compare Stiles to Alex. While they were similar in the looks department Alex had always been pure sex appeal with a predatory look about him where as Stiles was like a bouncing puppy completely unaware of his endearing charm.  
As we walked out of the office I bumped into an impeccably dressed red haired girl. "I'm so sorry" said feeling embarrassed.  
The girl completley ignored my apology and said "Oh my god I love you're purse, but how on earth did you get one? They aren't even supposed to be available to the public until next year"  
I blushed "It was a gift" I said not wanting to think of Rohnwen.  
"Well whoever you are you are officially my new best friend. I'm comming over to you're house after school and raiding your wardrobe" she said smiling "I'm Lydia by the way Lydia Martin"  
"I'm Claire" I said smiling up at the girl who towered over me in four inch platform heels.  
"What are you doing with him?" Lydia said noticing Stiles for the first time. "He was just helping me get my visitors pass" I said holding up the little laminated badge "He also gave me and my brother a ride here. I guess their mates"  
"But his only friend is Scott" Lydia said looking confused. Styles opened his mouth to protest but then closed it nodding thoughtfully.  
"Scott's my brother. Scott McCall that is. I don't really know how popular that name is over here in the states. but yeah I'm Claire McCall his twin" I said sheepishly. "Oh so you're the infamous Claire he always tells us about" She said smiling.  
"Oh you're friends with Scott?" I asked surprised. This girl didn't really seem like the type of person that Scott would be friends with. I guess I really didn't know him.  
"Well not exactly" Lydia said "I'm friends with his girlfriend Alison. At lunch I'll introduce you to her and the rest of the gang. Now come on you just have to let me show you around. I know it's not Hogwarts or anything but there are still a couple cute guys around that might make the day worth while".  
"Bye Stiles. Thanks for helping me get my pass" I said waving at him as Lydia began to pull me away. For a moment i thought about asking him to come with us, but from the way Lydia and Stiles acted around each other I guessed that that wouldn't be a good idea.  
"See you around Claire" Stiles said as he faded into the mass of teenagers trying to get to class.

Thank You guys so much for reading! Please tell Me what you think and if you have an ideas about where you think the story should go! Thanks Again!


	7. Chapter 7- The Scooby Gang

Stiles P.O.V  
I watched Claire walk off with Lydia wishing I could have said something to keep her from walking away, but I'd been a blabbering fool all morning and probably thought I was a complete idiot anyway. It was amazing though how just being near her felt right and when I'd grabbed her hand to drag her away from the twins I swear I almost forgot my name. I saw Scott walk in with a worried look on his face, but at least he didn't have any blood on his clothes so there probably wasn't a fight. I jogged over to him curious to find out why he was desperate to have me keep the twins away from his sister.  
"Where's Claire?" Scott said looking panicked noticing his sister wasn't with me any more.  
"Relax she's with Lydia. I shot Lydia a text telling her to keep her away from the twins. Don't worry about it dude" I said feeling slightly insulted that he'd thought I would abandon Claire leaving her to the wolves. Scott sighed looking visably more relaxed.  
"So what happened back there in the car?" I asked as we headed toward first period.  
"I don't want Claire any where near the twins" Scott said like he was only half paying attention.  
"Thank you captain obvious" I said fighting the urge to smack him "I'd gathered that much, but why? I mean she's just a human girl what would they want with her? I mean they might eventually try to hurt her if they found out that she's your sister which they undoubtedly will before the end of the day with the way news travels around this school, but they wouldn't do it at school" I stopped realizing that my rambling just seemed to be agitating him.  
"I don't think Claire's human" Scott said after a moment.  
"What do you mean she's not human?" I said a knot forming in my stomach "You guys are twins and I assure you that you were human before you turned into a wolf" I said feeling confused. Claire looked human enough to me.  
"She doesn't smell like one" Scott said. I thought about making a BO crack, but I had a feeling that Scott wouldn't appreciate it at the moment. "She smells two sweet like flowers but its way to strong. I mean I can still smell exactly where she is." Scott finished frowning.  
"Maybe people smell different in Europe?" I suggested meekly, but Scott just glared at me as we walked into Chemistry.  
I saw Claire chatting with Lydia who seemed to be listening with fascination something I was sure I'd almost never seen happen. Alison was also there chatting with Claire and Lydia. I smiled sadly. Looks like Claire had been accepted into the popular crowed and would soon be warned to stay away from losers like him. At least he'd still get to see her for as long as she was visiting for.  
"It's not just her scent though" Scott said in a hushed tone. "Something really odd happened last night. I heard her screeching in her sleep last night so when I went to go and check on her she had her hand over her heart where it looked like she'd been stabbed. There was fresh blood and everything, but went to tend to the wound it was completely healed underneath a bunch of fresh blood. And she claimed that she was stabbed by people who claimed to be witches" "Jesus" was all I could manage to say. I looked at Claire again and felt my heart break for her.  
"That must have been terrifying" I gave me a queer look before understanding washed across his face.  
"Hell no Stiles you can't" He said.  
"What?" I asked feigning innocents.  
"You cannot start in on Claire this situation is going to get messy enough without me having to worry about protecting her from you as well as the alpha's and these possible witches" Scott said looking exasperated.  
"You have nothing to worry about from me. Besides I'm sure if she is here for any amount of time Lydia will set her up with some starter on the Lacross team" I said not wanting to admit what I was trying to convey. Claire McCall was so far out of my league it wasn't even funny.  
Scott just shook his head in exasperation as we settled into our seats in the back of the class getting ready for another tedious class period with Mr. Harris.  
Claire's P.O.V  
"I'm sorry about that" Lydia said "But what can you do American public schools are hopelessly behind the rest of the world when it comes to k-12 education"  
"It wasn't that bad" I said politely not wanting to insult anyone.  
Lydia just laughed "You should be a politition because I almost believed you".  
The next two periods seemed to pass in a daze although it seemed as we walked through the halls that occasionally Lydia would duck into a classroom or switch directions like she was trying to avoid someone. I figured it was probably a bad break up or something though so I didn't bring it up.  
"Ready for lunch" Lydia said in a joking tone.  
"Are you kidding I'm only here to see the fabled american high school cafeteria. I just hope that it lives up to all the hype" I said joking with her.  
As we walked in Lydia immediately spotted the girl Alison who we'd talked to during first period. I think her and Scott are dating or were dating anyway it was kind of hard to tell, but she seemed nice enough.  
We sat down at a table her were we were quickly joined by Stiles, Scott, a boy who was later introduced as Isaac and a boy named Danny. Everyone was nice enough, but Isaac and Scott seemed to be on edge.  
"I need to get some fresh air" I said standing up suddenly feeling claustrophobic.  
Scott stood up quickly followed by Stiles "I'll go with you" They both said at once. Scott glared at Stiles.  
"I'm fine I just need to step outside for a second" I said not really wanting any company. I'd been surrounded by people all day and I just needed a moment by myself. Before either of them could protest I began to head for the door.  
The air was crisp and more refreshing than the stuffy cafeteria but it did make me yearn for home. It was too warm here for my tate and it made me yearn for the cool air of London.  
After a moment I began to feel better and decided that I shoud probably head back before Scott had an aneurism. I felt a warm hand clasp my shoulder. I jumped instinctively shoving my elbow back as hard as I could. I heard a grunt as I made contact. I turned around expecting to find Alex or some other member of lucem tenebras, but it was only one of the blond haired boys from earlier. His twin was standing behind him looking like he was either trying to stifle a laugh or he was chocking on something.  
"Oh God I'm so sorry" I said kneeling down to help the boy up "I've been kind of jumpy today."  
"It's all right" The boy said giving me a dazzling smile. "I'm Aiden by the way and that joker over there is my twin Ethan".I smiled back at him tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Claire. Claire McCall" I said smiling up at him.

please follow favorite and give me review :) And thank you all for reading I hope you guys like it so far


	8. Chapter 8- Is this Westside Story!

Claire's P.O.V

"I'm Claire McCall" I said tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear trying to hide my blush. Aiden was tall and very handsome."Could I walk with you back to wherever you're going" He said smiling at me.  
"Uh yeah" I said feeling slightly surprised. I turned to walk back towards the cafeteria not realizing how far away I'd wandered in my quest for some space and privacy. Aiden and his brother Ethan fell in step one on either side of me.  
"You're Scots's sister right?" Ethan asked "But you don't go here?"  
"Yeah I'm his sister, but I live in London" I said "I stay with a friend of mine. I used to come home during the breaks but I haven't for quite a while now".  
Aiden nodded thoughtfully "How long are you planning on visiting?" he asked  
"I guess I hadn't really planned that far in advance I guess I'll be visiting indefinitely" I said suddenly feeling sick again. I really hadn't thought about what I was going to do. My life was back in london, but I couldn't go back there or they would find me and who knew what would happen then. I also couldn't stay here though because they would come for me sooner rather than later.  
"Hey are you ok?" Aiden asked snapping me back to my present situation.  
"Yeah" I said "It's just been a really rough past couple days". God he probably thought I was a total space cadet.  
"I feel that" Aiden said laughing as he held open the door that lead to the stuffy cafeteria. I blushed at his act of chivalry and mumbled a thanks. He gave me a dazzling smile and I saw his brother Ethan roll his eyes.  
As soon as we walked in I saw Scott slam the text book he was reading while Isaac, and Stiles started talking frantically around him. Alison and Lydia seemed to be trying to calm him down. God this was so strange and I can't just believe that it was some sort of cultural difference.  
I snuck a glance at Aiden and Ethan who were smiling wickedly at Scott who was hastily making his way across the cafeteria. It seemed like everyone else in the room had stopped to watch and see what all the commotion was about. _Dear God _I though _All those american TV shows are actually accurate.  
_Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to get out of there, but my legs wouldn't move. All I could do was watch in horror as Scott seemed to manuver through the cafeteria with unnatural speed. I also noticed that Isaac and Alison and Scott weren't far behind them. _Oh My God there going to start snapping their fingers before dance fighting _I thought in a sort of panicked hysteria. I had to tell myself to calm down I had no idea why I was getting all panicked it's not like anything bad could happen, this was a school an institution of learning.  
"Ethan, Aiden" Scott said cooly now standing in front of us.  
"Scott McCall" Aiden said smirking. I had to fight the urge to say Claire McCall to try and break the tension but I got the feeling that it wouldn't be received well.  
"Claire I think you should go and sit back with Lydia and Stiles" Scott said not even looking at me.  
At this point I was ready to start screaming I was so sick of Scott ordering me around everywhere. "No" I said stubbornly "I want to know what the hell is going on here because this behavior is not normal and sure I haven't exhibited the most normal behavior in the past couple days but I explained myself. Which by the way you believed without a problem which any normal person would have rejected out right. Hell I'm not even sure what I remember is real and I was there. So No scott I will not go anywhere at least until you tell me what the Hell is going on!" I finished pursing my lips.  
It looked like Scott and the others were as surprised by my outburst as I was. I'd never been one to have a bad temper but I guess I'd just had to many buttons pressed today.  
"Claire please" Scott said this time he sounded more like he was pleading rather than ordering me to go back "I'll explain everything, but here isn't the place."  
"She said no" Aiden said putting his arm possessively over my shoulder.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing" I said turning on Aiden "I've known you for about five minutes and now you think that you can speak for me and act all possessive? You're out of you're fucking mind. You know what coming to Beacon Hills was a bad Idea. I'm so out of here"  
"No" Scott, Aiden, Ethan, Alison and Isaac said together.  
I ignored them as I walked over to the table Lydia and Stiles were sitting at and grabbed my purse before walking out.  
Unfortunately I hadn't of had the for sight to remember that I had no way to get back to Scott's house besides walking. I groaned but I figured I'd take my chances rather than go back to soap opera that was undoubtedly unfolding in the wake of my dramatic exit.  
The walk wasn't that bad and the fresh autumn air was just what I needed to help clear my head so that I could plan out my next move. It had been foolish to come back here in the first place it wasn't my home anymore.  
"Claire" A voice called out ruining my tranquil state of mind.  
I turned around to see Stiles in his old beet up jeep driving slowly behind me. I turned back around ignoring him.  
"Claire get in the car" Stiles said "Please"  
"Go away Stiles" I said wishing that they all would just leave me alone.  
"Claire look I can explain everything or if you want we can wait and Scott can explain everything just please get in the car" He said.  
"Leave me alone Stiles" I said feeling annoyed.  
"Damit Claire don't make me have to force you into the car" Stiles said.  
I bit back a retort there was no way he would force me into a car. I'd already paid to much attention to him, if I just ignored him eventually he would just run back to Scott and the others.  
I was right about Stiles not forcing me into the car, but to his credit he didn't give up and go back to the school and followed me all the way back to Scott's house with the occasional plea for me to stop being so stubborn and just get into the car.  
However as I walked up I saw a car parked in the driveway. My car to be specific. I was almost thrilled to see it until I saw who was leaning against it.  
"Hey Claire Bear. Long time no see" Alex said holding out his arms.


	9. Chapter 9- The Gang's All Here

Claire's P.O.V  
"Hey Claire Bear. Long Time no see" Alex said holding his arms out for a hug. I grimaced remembering how only two days ago I would have probably passed out if Alex wanted to give me a hug. I wanted to ask him what he was doing here or scream and tell him to go to hell or even break down and cry but I couldn't seem to do anything.  
When I didn't move towards him Alex frowned feigning sadness. "What no hug Claire Bear? I even brought gifts" He said gesturing to my car.  
"Don't call me that" Was I could manage to say.  
"Aww you're not mad at me are you Claire Bear?" He said completely ignoring my request.  
"Hmm I don't know why I would be" I said sarcastically "Oh wait that's right you stabbed me!". I heard Stiles gasp in surprise. Shit I thought I totally forgot about him.  
"Claire I had to do it. Look you're fine now" Alex said becoming exasperated "I swear I would never do anything to hurt you".  
"Gee I wonder why I would have a hard time believing that" I said crossing my arms over my stomach stubbornly.  
Alex frowned eyeing Stiles "Isn't there somewhere private we could go to talk. I can explain everything to you if you'll let me"  
Before I could answer we were interrupted by the screeching sound of tires on asphalt. I looked behind me to see Scott jumping out of Derek's sleek car with Isaac and Derek in tow. "Great the whole gang's here" I said regretting ever coming to Beacon Hills The only ones missing were the twins lydia and Alison but I was pretty sure that if we were still here in twenty minutes they would show up.  
"You aren't coming near her" Scott said in what sounded almost like a growl.  
"Try to stop me dog" Alex said sneering at him which caused Isaac to try and charge Alex only to be held back by Derek.  
"For fuck's sake what the hell is going on here" I said positioning myself in between Scott and his friends and Alex "You all have three minutes before I walk back to LAX and you'll never see me again". I don't know what brought on this sudden decision, but I was so sick of all of their bull shit.  
"They're werewolves." Alex said gesturing to Scott, Derek, and Isaac.  
"This is so not funny" I said feeling my temper begin to rise. The wind began to howl around us whistling though the trees with a sudden ferocity that seemed to match the storm that was raging in side me. Alex's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Claire you need to calm down" Alex said taking a cautious step towards me.  
"Stay away from me" I shouted as a thunder clap rang through the air.  
"Claire you have to listen to me" Alex said tentatively taking another step towards me. The sky began to darken above us filling up with dark ominous looking clouds.  
"Claire?" Scott said tentatively as rain began to pour down from the sky.  
"Just stay away from me" I said tears streaming down my face. A bolt of lightening struck a near by tree as I felt my anger reach it's climax. I suddenly felt exhausted and completely drained. I felt the rain begin to let up and saw the sky began clear as my legs gave out and I lost consciousness.

Scott's P.O.V  
I watched helplessly as Claire collapsed onto the ground. The man Claire had been yelling at rushed forward picking her up off the ground. Based on how terrified Claire had been of that guy and his british accent I had to believe that it was the same guy Claire had said stabbed her back in London.  
"Get your hands off of her" I said marching up to him.  
The guy rolled his eyes "I need to help her. She needs medical attention" He said.  
"I gathered that from the whole collapsing thing" I said impatiently. "She's my sister and I can get her whatever medical attention she needs. Our mom's a nurse"  
The boy laughed "Human medicine won't help her. You're in over your head little wolf".  
I growled at him not bothering to try and keep it hidden since he somehow knew what I was. "Get you're hands off of her or I'll kill you" I repeated.  
"Look we can either stand her arguing or you can let me help her" He said suddenly looking tired. "If you help get me what I need then I'll try to answer any questions you might have".  
I waited a second before nodding. If I needed to I could deal with him later but it would be nice to know what was going on with Claire.  
"Ok I'll need some rosemary, vervain, thistle, basil, a candle and if you can find some spanish moss" The guy said and I nodded at Isaac and Stiles to go and get the stuff that we didn't have in the house.  
"We can go into the house" I said walking toward it as the guy and Derek followed. Once we were inside the guy laid Claire out on the couch.  
"You can find Rosemary and basil in the fridge and we have some candle's under the sink" I said stiffly.  
"Thank you" They guy said gathering them up. When he saw the candle's he frowned "These aren't really what I mean but I guess they'll work in a pinch"  
"Who are you" I asked getting some blankets for Claire.  
"I'm The Honourable Alexander Price of Dunsany of the lucem tenebras coven in London" He said taking a lighter out of a pocket in the leather jacket he was wearing and lit the candle he was holding.  
"Ok Alex what are you and if you lie to me I will kill you" I said not liking this Alex and his too sweet scent.  
"I'm a warlock and your sister is a witch" Alex said lighting a leaf of basil on fire and muttering something under his breath.  
"Why did you stab her?" I asked through gritted teeth "And then chase her down all the way back to the states"  
"Claire is very special and it is imperative that we keep her from falling into the wrong hands" He said "And I conducted the initiation ritual because I was chosen to be her bound consort and protect her. She had to be stabbed to make sure that she was who we thought she was and to help cleanse her soul to make sure she could access the full extent of her power" Alexander said like he was speaking to a child.  
"How is Claire so special?" I said trying to wrap my head around it.  
"She is the most powerful witch or warlock to walk the earth for several generations if a dark witch or warlock were to get a hold of her and use her power it would throw off the balance which our coven fights to protect" He said in between his mumbling and began to crush up some of the rosemary.  
"Well then as soon as you're done you can leave" I said "I can protect Claire and I doubt she'll want you to stay.  
That got his attention "You don't get it do you" He said stopping what he was doing "That storm where you almost got struck down by lightening was caused because she was felt upset and her power is only a fraction of what it will be tomorrow. If you could chart it out it would be an exponential graph. If she doesn't learn to control it she will end up hurting someone but even worse if she can't get it under control it will drive her insane. If she won't come back with me to london I have to be here to help her learn the craft for everyones sake".  
"That still doesn't explain how you knew about us" Derek said before I got a chance to respond.  
"Just like you can tell that I'm not human I can tell that you're not either. I've just had training in distinguishing different supernatural beings from each other.  
"Now as stimulating as this chat has been I need to help Claire" Alexander said as Stiles and Isaac walked in with several ziplock bags of difrent herbs and plants. "If you could leave the room while you fill in the rest of your friends that would be great" He said before turning back to Claire.  
I sighed this was seriously going to complicate things.


	10. Chapter 10- I hate beacon hills

Claire's P.O.V  
"Ok that settles it you're insane" I said as Alex flitted nervously around me attempting to make me more comfortable while giving a crazy explination for why he stabbed me. "Even if I did believe that I was this super powerful witch, which I din't by the way, then why do I need your protection? If I am as powerful as you claim then I should be able to protect myself".  
"Eventually yes you will be able to. In fact one day you will become the high priestess of our coven but as of right now your to untrained to unstable to defend your self and it will take years before you can and even then it will still be my job to help protect you" He said somberly.  
"I don't want this" I said stubbornly "If I just ignore it it'll go away eventually right?" I said thinking that made sense it was like if you were an amazing runner but you stopped practicing it it would eventually go away.  
"It doesn't work like that" Alex said "If you don't get your powers under control not only could you hurt someone on accident like you almost did with Scott earlier but you could hurt yourself. If you don't get your power under control soon it will drive you insane. That irratic confusion that you've been feeling the past couple days is only the start. If you don't let me train you it'll be a disastrous situation in which everyone looses"  
"I con't go back to london" I said firmly "I won't go back". I couldn't stand the idea of facing everyone yet. I couldn't face all those people who had been my friends and who had been betraying me and lying to me my whole life.  
"That's why the council has given me permission to train you here for a time, as long as it's relatively safe. However if you don't agree to train or if the situation becomes to risky they have authorized me to take you back to london by force if necessary" Alex said pacing and eyeing Scott and his friends who were huddeled in the kitchen talking.  
"So I really have no choice in the matter. Either I go back to London where I get locked up for witch training or I get locked up here for witch training" I said swinging my legs over the side of the couch.  
"Well if you want to put it like that then yes. But we all have our destinies and this one happens to be yours. And you can complain and bitch about it as much as you want but that doesn't mean it's going to change" Alex said with a steely tone in his voice.  
"What exactly does "Witch Training" involve?" I asked grumpily.  
"The council has been prepping you for this for quite some time with putting you on the special track you already know the languages that we often use for spell casting which will be a great help. I'll be teaching you spell and how to make potions as well as instructing you on the rules of magic" Alex said thoughtfully "Also what extra curricular did you do before because you need to have something to keep you in shape. I think it was ballet?"  
I nodded. I had been forced to try just about every sport known to man kind, but I just wasn't very good at sports. However when I'd found ballet it had been the perfect fit and I'd been practicing every since.  
Alex nodded "very good I'll find a local studio for you to start up training again as well as someone to help keep you focused. Now that that's settled I'm going to go check into a near by hotel until I can find an appartment or house close by. Also I think Scott has some explaining to do" Alex said before getting up and heading towards the door "Keep your phone on you in case I need to get a hold on you and the keys to your car are on the counter in the kitchen... And you should at least consider calling Rhonwen back, she's worried sick about you" He said before walking out the door.  
I sighed getting up on shaky legs. One weird as situation down one to go.

?Stile's P.O.V  
I watched Claire laying of the couch as Scott and Derek explained her situation. Despite having witnessed her scary display of power I still found it hard to believe that Claire was a powerful witch. I mean she looked so frail and delicate laying on the couch. She'd woken up shaking drench in sweat after Alexander had made some sort of concoction and given it to her. He was explaining her situation to her and from what it sounded like she wasn't happy with what he was telling her.  
"Oh hey Stiles that dude referred to himself as _The __honourable _Alexander Pirce is that a witch thing or was he just being pretentious?" Scott asked me forcing me to divert my attention from Claire to him.  
"That means he's the Baron of Dunsany or his father is" I said only half paying attention to Scott. "Wait Alexander like that Alexander said that?" I said taking a closer look at the guy. _Well Fuck_ I thought glaring at him it was obvious way he looked at her that he cared deeply about her._ Maybe he just cares about her as a friend_ I tried to convince myself, but even as I thought the words I knew there was no way that was true, the guy was completely in love with her. How on earth am I going to compete with im now. I twas going to be hard enough when he was just a tall handsome muscular warlock who was her sworn protector, but now he was also a fucking baron. I was so screwed and I thought having a crush on Lydia Martin was hard. I watched as Alex walked out of the house and Claire went to stand up wobbling slightly. I rushed over putting my arm around her to help stabilize her.  
She smiled looking up at me. "Thank you Stiles" She said before turning and calling to Scott. "You have some explaining to do" She said firmly.  
"You really should sit back down for this" Isaac said to her.  
"I'm tired of lying down and I'm tired of your stalling" She said giving Isaac a look that could have frozen molten lava. Isacc shrugged backing up as if remembering how she almost struck Scott with a bolt of lightening.  
"The truth is" Scott said "Is that we are all werewolf, well besides for stiles that is"  
She gave us a disbelieving look "Werewolves? What about Lydia and Alison?"  
"Alison is a werewolf hunter and Lydia is just human although she's aware of our current position." Scott said before adding "And for someone who just found out their a witch you shouldn't sound so surprised".  
"I'm sorry I didn't know that learning I was a witch opened up the supernatural pandoras box" She said sarcastically. "What about Ethan and Aiden that still does;t explain why you guys were acting so bizarre"  
"Their part of another pack. A bad pack. " Scott said. "That was why I was trying to keep you away from them. They would hurt you if they thought it would help them get to me,"  
"Great awesome just another thing I have to worry about" She said running her fingers though her hair.  
"You don't have to worry about them. That's my job to keep you safe. It's the whole packs job" He added looking pointedly at Derek who nodded and then at Isaac who sighed but also nodded.  
Claire just sighed "I really hate Beacon Hills"


	11. Chapter 11- Well Hello Again

Claire's P.O.V  
I sat next to Derek as I was forced to endure Scott, Isaac and Stile's lacrosse practice. They'd all decided I wasn't to be trusted to be alone so that meant I had to be accompanied by at least one of them pretty much everywhere which needless to say sucked and it had been less than 24 hours since this new policy had been instituted.  
Derek didn't say much instead choosing to study me like I was a fascinating species of bacteria in a petri dish. I was tempted to tell him to take a picture becuase it would last longer, but I got the feeling that sarcasm wasn't going to get me any good will from Derek. Instead I chose to focus in on the practice trying to figure out the dynamic of their pack.  
Scott had said that Derek was their Alpha which I could see, but it seemed like Isaac was more likely to follow Scott than he was to follow Derek. Stiles also seemed to be part of the pact despite his human status. This seemed to cause some tension between Isaac and Stiles. Isaac also didn't seem to like me very much. I wondered wether it was due to resentment for putting his pack in unnecessary danger or if it was something else entirely.  
Derek let out a low warning growl besides me and I turned to see what he thought was a threat. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the twins Aiden and Ethan. Aiden smiled and waved at as they headed in our direction. As I raised my hand to wave back Derek grabbed my arm yanking it down. I frowned at him before remembering that they were supposedly bad guys.  
"Hey short stack" Aiden said amiably.  
Before I could respond Derek moved so that he was between me and the twins. "I don't think you should be here" Derek said softly baring his teeth at them.  
"Didn't you graduate old man?" Aiden asked smirking. "Besides I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Claire". He flashed me a toothy grin and I stuggled to try not to smile back.  
"Shouldn't you be off trying to seduce Lydia?", Derek said sternly.  
"Let's just say I've lost interest" Aiden said slyly "I was just going to ask Claire if she wanted to go out to diner tonight".  
Before Derek had the chance to but in I said "Thanks but no thanks. Besides I wouldn't want to be the other woman in your life" I said nodding at Ethan.  
To my surprise Ethan let out a laugh at this. It was Aiden who turned angry. "We'll see about that Claire. I always get what I want. Are yousure that's your answer", he said red faced.  
I raised my chin responding to his challenge "I'm positive". The last thing I needed right now was some possibly crazy alpha werewolf with a hidden adgenda hanging around right now.  
"Well ok then" Aiden said regaining his composure. "Catch you later" He said putting an emphasis on the word catch. Then with out another word they turned and ran off into the woods.  
"Are you crazy?" Derek said grabbing my arm yanking me back down on the bleachers "Challenging an alpha like that?".  
"What I just told him no same as you did" I said crossing my arms over my chest defensively.  
"It's not the same. No you're not just another assignment or recon mission. He views this as a personal hunt with you as the prize and Deucalion is only going to fan the flames of this new obsession" Derek said looking very much like he wanted to punch something.  
"i'm sorry" I said meekly. "I just wanted to try and stick up for myself for once. It just seems like everyone thinks that I'm some weak and helpless little girl who can be manipulated and controlled".  
Derek sighed sitting down besides me "It's really not your fault, there was no way you could have known how he was going to react to that", he said his temper beginning to fade "And it's ok to accept that for right now you're in a situation that need protection from others. It doesn't show weakness and I think everyone knows by know that you're not weak willed or easily manipulated". Then Derek said something I would have never expected from him. He gave me a hug. Not a long one, but just enough to show that he, for some reason or another, cared.  
"Thanks Derek" I said smiling. Then after a moment I asked "Who's Deucalion?".  
"He's the leader of the alpha pack. Despite being blind he's one of the most powerful werewolves alive today" Derek said as Scott, Isaac and Stiles jogged over from the locker rooms.  
"Wait he's blind?" I said remembering the dream that I'd had after I'd first moved here where a blind man had preformed the ceremony that Alex had done in order to help awaken my powers.  
"Yeah why?" Scott asked concerned.  
"Well do you remember the other night, the first night I got here" I asked him nervously.  
"Yeah you mean the night that you were screaming and bleeding, but when I want to go check the wound there was nothing there?" Scott said sarcastically.  
"Yeah" I replied annoyed "Well that night I had a dream and I think Deucalion was in it".  
This seamed to get everyones full attention. "Tell me everything" Scott said placing his hands on my shoulders. As I recounted the dream to him he scowled.  
"We should get her to Deaton he might have a good idea about whats going on here" Scott said beginning to lead me away towards Stile's car.  
"What about Alex" I asked "He might have a better idea about what's going on since he kind of started this whole thing.  
"Yes but this is more than likely a wolf thing and I doubt he knows to much about wolves" Stiles said butting in before Scott could speak. "What?" He added as Scott gave him a look I couldn't quite identify.


	12. Chapter12- The vet's your spirit guide?

Claire's P.O.V  
As I sat in stiles car squished in the back seat in between Stiles and Isaac and I wondered how long it was going to be before they tired of playing security guard. I mean this seemed excessive even for them forcing my to sit in the back middle for security reasons. Although maybe it had something to do with the joke about flinging myself out of the car I'd made earlier.  
As we pulled up outside a veterinary office. I scowled "I thought we were going to see some kind of werewolf consultant" I said feeling confused.  
"We are" Isaac said giving me a cross look like I was a petulant child who had been asking _are we there yet_ the whole ride.  
Before I could make a sassy retort stiles cut in "Deaton is Scotts boss and works here as a veterinary when he's not helping scott out with his wolf problems.". Stiles offered his hand to help be get out of the car. I took it giving him a warm smile feeling a blush beginning to creep across my cheeks as our skin touched. Stiles calloused hand felt warm strong and secure in mine and I was reluctant to let it go as I stepped out of the car.  
Isaac rolled his eyes as he watched to exchange between the two of us. "We can always go and drop you off at a hotel if your going to sit there having eyes sex" he said impatiently.  
"What's got your panties in a twist" I said giving him a biting look. I tried to focus of slowing my pulse as I felt a rush of anger surge forth. As much as I may have wanted to 'accidentally' strike Isaac down with a bolt of lightening I could almost hear Alex's warning about becoming insane if I didn't control my powers. Before Isaac could respond I followed Scott into the office.  
It was a nice quaint looking place that was very clean. A pleasant looking bald African American man came out to greet us.  
"What can I do for you Scott" He said, his eyes lingering on me for a moment.  
"I'm here about my sister" Scott said looking in my direction. "We might want to go to one of the back rooms for this", He added in a lower voice.  
Deacon gave him a look of understanding before leading us back to what looked to be some sort of operating room. "I thought I might be seeing you soon" He said nodding towards me. "My names Deacon and I'm the local veterinary and Scotts Druid emissary. The question is though what brings you to me?" the man said smiling at me.  
"Well sir I'm a witch, or at least thats what they've been telling me" I said meekly, but Deacon just smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Well a couple days ago now my friends or coven or whatever they call themselves did a ceremony to help bring out my powers by stabbing me. Thats when I freaked out and ran back home, but the problem is that I've been having a dream where a man who sounds a lot like the man Scott calls Deucalion is conduction the ceremony. But it's like it's more than a dream though because when I wake up i'm covered in my own blood like I've been stabbed again." I continued trying my best to describe the situation.  
Deacon nodded thoughtfully."And you've never met or seen Deucalion?" He asked after a moment. I shook my head no. "Then it would seem Deucalion sensed your presence in the town and had another druid try to locate you which has been causing the last magic that's touched you to resurface. In this case it just happens to be a particularly nasty spell. I would advise you to work on some protection spells but it looks like someone's already begun that" Deacon said.  
I was about to ask who would have done that before I remembered Alex. I sighed, I was going to have to talk with him about preforming magic on me without my consent.  
Just then my phone buzzed, it was a text message from Alex. I smiled ruefully as I read the message _Meet me outside of your brothers house in twenty minutes. We need to begin training so wear something you don't mind getting ruined. _I groaned shoving the phone back into my pocket.  
"Scott we got to go. I'm supposed to start witch bootcamp in like twenty minutes" I said grimacing at the thought.  
Scott nodded wrapping up his conversation with Deacon and herding the rest of us back into Scott's car.  
"You do realize that traveling in a huge pack like this is not only ridiculous but just plain impractical" As I was once again squished in between Isaac and Derek.  
"Actually even if you weren't part of the equation right now keeping everyone together is the safest way to move." Derek said.  
I sighed realizing that this was one battle I probably wasn't going to win "As long as you guys don't follow me into the bathroom" I said exasperated cuasing Isaac to wrinkle his nose.  
As we pulled up I saw Alex waiting outside his own sleek silver audi was parked next to my black one. "What took you so long?" Alex said frowning at me "You need to get changed and than we can head over to my place to begin training"  
"Woah there buddy she's not going any where alone with you" Scott said growling at Alex.  
"There is no way I'm allowing a werewolf to supervise our training sessions" Alex said straightening up to his full height.  
"Do I have any say in this?" I asked moving in between them.  
"No" The both said glowering at me.  
I sighed backing up toward the house "Ok I'll be upstairs changing while you figure out whose supposed to babysit me" I said trying to convey the contempt I had for the idea but they were too involved in their macho face off to notice.  
I ran upstairs throwing on a pair of nike running shorts an old Def Leopard tshirt and my favorite nike running shoes throwing my hair up into a loose ponytail before running back downstairs.  
It looked like they'd managed to figure something out between so I ventured outside.  
"Ok Claire you ride with me and Stiles will follow behind us" Alex said opening the passenger side door of his car. "I'll have her back before one" Alex then said to Scott.  
I slid into the comfortable leather interior of the car inhaling the new car smell I loved so much. Alex slid in the car besides me giving me a smile that was different from the bravado that he'd been showing off before. This time he looked very tired and very very sad.  
He threw the car into drive and took off down the road. "Claire I just want you to know I never wanted to... hurt you" he said tactfully avoiding the word stab "I had to though so that I could be the one to keep you safe in the future which I did, and still do want more than anything".  
I remembered what he'd said right before he'd plunged the knife into my heart _I'm sorry._ I gave him a small smile. I was no where near ready to forgive him or trust him, but he looked so sad in that moment I couldn't help but want to try to cheer him up.  
After a couple minutes of driving down the winding country road the trees parted to reveal a huge estate in a clearing.  
"Jesus when did you have time to build that?" I said not remembering their being anything there when I was growing up "Can you really conjure something like that with magic?" I said feeling astonished.  
Alex laughed "Well I guess you could, but no this isn't magic. We had it built soon after you moved to london in case something like this were to ever happen".  
I just stared up in aww at the beautiful house as we approached it pulling into the drive way. Alex got out and opened the door for me "You ready" He asked offering me his hand.  
"Absolutely not" I replied taking his hand


	13. Chapter 13- Really?

Claire's P.O.V  
I took Chris's hand getting getting out of the car as Stiles drove up. Alex's hand was a lot softer than stiles had been with the exception of a scar on his palm which was probably the result of some ceremony he'd preformed. There were some callouses on his hand from years of playing polo, but they were nothing like the callouses on Stiles hands which had formed from years of playing lacrosse and doing yard work. I almost laughed out loud as I tried to picture Alex doing any sort of manual labor.  
As I stepped out of the car Alex gave me a small almost hopeful smile before letting go of my hand and returning to his drill sergeant demeanor. Stiles walked up to us gaping at the house. I chuckled remembering that this style and magnitude of estate weren't common in the states and Stiles had probably never seem something of this magnitude before.  
"If there is any sort of distraction from you I'll make you wait in the car" Alex said fixing a Stiles with a look of stone. Stiles said nothing obviously intimidated by the thinly veiled threat.  
Then Alex fixed his eyes on me. "First thing I want you to do is to take a lap around the house to warm up" He said.  
"I thought you were supposed to teach me magic?" I said incredulously.  
"Magic is both physical and mental and to practice it safely for beginners you need to be physically warmed up as well as mentally warmed up" Alex said pulling a whistle out of his pocket "Now If I have to ask you again I'll make it two laps. Stilinski why don't you run with her." Alex said remembering that Stiles was here to keep an eye on me.  
I groaned, but didn't say anything as Alex blew hard into the whistle. I took off before he could decide that instead of just running a lap I had to run around the entire estate.  
Stiles fell into step easily besides me.  
I laughed at him wheezing slightly as I said "I don't think Alex was serious. I can manage to run around a house without supervision".  
"Are you kidding stay there with him? Without witnesses? Are you crazy" Stiles said in a joking tone, but the look in his eyes suggested that he wasn't entirely kidding.  
We rounded the corner looking out at the expansive gardens. I heard Stiles gasp "Holy Shit! How did know one know that this was here? Do you think they put some witchy voodoo on it to keep it hidden from outsiders?" He asked.  
"Either that or its, you know, out in the middle of the woods?" I said feeling weary of all the witchery and supernatural things going on. I felt kind of like Dorthy from the wizard of Oz, _Witches and Werewolf and druids, oh my_ I thought wryly.  
Finally we rounded the last corner of the house and approached Alex who looked at his watch with dismay.  
"If you run like that you'll be dead before you can scream for help" Alex said frowning at me.  
"Hey i thought that was supposed to be a warm up for magic training" I said feeling confused.  
"No these sessions are to try to keep you alive and sane" Alex said gripping my soldiers tightly.  
'Whoa there buddy" Stiles said stepping forward "Lets just calm down".  
Alex didn't say anything but let go of my shoulders and took a step back. "Look I'm really just trying to help you and keep you safe. I'm just doing this because I care." He said.  
"OK now on to the fun stuff" Alex said getting back to business. "The easiest and safest way to channel energy is through crystals. Now since every witch specializes in a certain element they have a certain type of crystal that is the most effective for them to channel the energy though" Alex said pulling four rocks out of his pocket.  
"Air users channel there energy though opals, earth users channel their energy through emeralds, water users channel their energy though sapphires and fire users channel their energy through rubies".  
"That's awesome, but I have no clue what element I have" I said frowning.  
Alex chuckled " I know that's why I brought these stones. Now I need you to close your eyes and focus all your energy on the stone. It could take a couple minutes so I need you to concentrate".  
I did as he asked, but when I opened my eyes nothing had happened. Alex didn't say anything, but he did reach into his pocket and pulled out a fifth stone.  
"Again" He said.  
I dutifully closed my eyes and focused all my attention on the stones.  
No sooner had I done as he asked then a voice shattered my concentration screaming "Duck".  
"What?" I said opening my eyes just in time to see one of the stones flying directly at my face. I winced and took a couple step backwards holding my eyebrow where the stone had hit it. It was hot and slightly sticky suggesting that it had managed to tear a hole in my skin.  
Alex rushed over with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" He asked picking up the stone that had hit me.  
As soon as I told him I was fine he walked over towards the house examining the stone that had hit me. He took about his phone and made some sort of phone call. As Alex was talking animatedly on the phone Stiles knelt besides me examining my wound. "Shit Claire Scotts gonna kill me" He said chuckling.  
I didn't know what to say so I just laughed with him. Stile gently cupped my face in his hands as he pressed a tissue against my brow in an effort to stop the bleeding and I swear I wanted to melt into his arms. Stiles was study, solid, kind, and despite him being the only human I currently knew I felt safer with him than I did with anyone else.  
"Claire" Alex said running over shattering the moment into teeny tiny little pieces.  
"What Alex?" I asked feeling tired "Would you care to explain why you seemed so thrilled that I got accosted by a flying rock?"  
Alex laughed not even bothering to correct me "While that's not technically correct I'm going to leave it be because of what the silly rock hitting you means"  
"And what would that be exactly" I asked wondering what had gotten into him.  
"You specialized in spirit" Alex said beaming down at me.  
"I thought you could only specialize in the four elements" I asked wearily.  
"Well its highly unusual. According to the council the last recorded spirit user was six hundred years ago" alex said beaming at me.  
I got to my feet grumbling "Great because it wasn't like I was enough of a freak before".  
"Claire this is an honor" He said his smile falling from his face. "Most witches would kill to be a spirit user."  
"Yeah well they can have it" I said "I just want to be normal in one god damn thing is that to much to ask for" I said pleading to no one in particular.  
"Yeah well, tough" Alex said going back to his hard douche bag demeanor. "The council would like to send some more of the coven out to help with the transition and to help keep you safe " Alex finished.  
"No" I said even though it wasn't a question "I don't need anyone else looking at me like I'm a fucking unicorn.".  
"Claire think about this rationally" Alex said in a soothing tone. I felt muscles that I didn't even know were tense relax. I found myself wondering if maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know some other member of the coven and it might be good to see Rhonwen.  
Wait what was I thinking this was a very very bad idea. I could barley stand to have Alex around and I was thinking about capitulating into letting more of them into my life.  
I noticed Alex's lips were pressed into a tight line as if he were concentrating on something. A sudden wave of realization washed over me "Did you just try to use some sort of spell to get me to agree to your plan?" I asked narrowing my eyes.  
Alex didn't say anything, but his silence was more telling than anything he could have said.  
"Claire please calm down" Stiles said noticing my change in temperament.  
"Don't tell me what to do Stiles" I said snapping at him. "You don't know anything about me so don't you dare presume to tell me what to as for you Alexander Price if I don't ever want to see your face again" I said softly feeling betrayed. I turned to walk back in the direction we'd came from but I felt as if each step was taking an eternity. I picked up my pace and before I knew it I was running tears streaming down my face through the woods.  
I slowed down realizing that I needed to figure out where I was and what direction I needed to go. I wiped my eyes looking around the surrounding woods realizing I had to turn back the way I came at least until I found the road.  
Then one of the twins, I think it was ethan stepped out in front of me "You don't want to go back that way"  
I took a cautious step back knowing that wherever Ethan was, Aiden was sure to be close by. As I took a step back I bumped into something and I knew without having to turn around who it was.  
"Aiden" I said cooly turning around to face him, glaring up at his handsome visage.  
"Miss me Claire Bear" He said smiling wickedly


	14. Chapter 14- The kiss

Claire's P.O.V  
"Miss me Claire Bear" Aiden said smiling wickedly pulling me closer to him.  
"Aiden let me go" I said firmly not liking the glint of madness in his eyes.  
"Oh Claire bear you can't tell me you don't feel it. The heat, the electricity that I feel when we're near" Aiden said mock bitting my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine as his teeth grazed my skin but weather it was from Horror or something else I couldn't tell.  
"Aiden" Ethan said "This isn't necessary let her go. She's just a girl if she tries to run you can stop her, but this isn't necessary".  
Aiden frowned at his brother, but didn't let go of me. "Were supposed to take her to Deucallion so he can see if she really is the one he's been looking for. He didn't say how we were supposed to get her there" He said.  
_If this Deucallion guy needs to see me to find out that must mean that he doesn't know for sure that I'm a witch and if he doesn't know there's no way tose two know _I thought to myself. Then inspiration struck. If everyone was going to treat me like a helpless little girl then I might as well take act like one now.  
I willed tears to come to the surface and with the amount of shit I had been through recently it wasn't hard to conjure them. Within moments I was sobbing hysterically. I felt Aiden stiffen in surprise and I let my body go limp in his arms.  
"Jesus Aiden what did you do?" Ethan asked sounding pissed.  
"I didn't do anything she just started bawling" Aiden said confused.  
I fought the urge to smile. Now that they were confused I had to find a way to get Ethan away from Aiden. If I could do that one good punch to the face and a knee to the groin should give me enough time to run and find help. The easiest way to get Ethan away from Aiden was to create some sort of magical commotion just far enough to lure him away.  
I focused all my energy on making something happen about a mile away and after a moment it worked. There was a large crack almost like a tree had fallen over followed by a maniacal laughter.  
"Jesus what's that" Aiden said sounding almost frightened.  
"I don't know I'm going to check it out. You stay here and try not to hurt her" Ethan said walking off in the direction of the crash.  
As soon as Ethan was safely away Aiden lifted my chin up with surprising gentleness order to see my face better. "Are you OK Claire? I didn't really mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you cry" Aiden said with a surprising amount of compassion that almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do.  
I gave him a small smile before reaching up and slamming the palm of my hand into his nose and kneeing him in the groin.  
He let go of me as he doubled over in pain and I took off running as fast as i could back in what I thought was the direction I'd come. I staggered through the woods praying that I'd be able to get myself out of this.

Derek's P.O.V  
I pulled into my drive way after talking with Scott a little bit more about his sister. Claire was a sweet kid who'd managed to get herself dragged into one hell of a mess. It was odd that I felt as protective over her as I did. I mean it wasn't a bad thing her getting hurt would mess with Scott and right now I needed Scott sane and on my side. I guess she kind of reminded me of my sister Laura even though they looked nothing alike. I didn't really matter what the cause of it was the truth of the matter was that even though Claire would hate to admit it she was part of the pack and as Alpha it was his responsibility as well as every other pack members to protect her.  
As I stepped out of the car I herd something rustling in the woods. I sniffed at the air surprised to smell Claire.  
"Claire" I called out into the woods as I grabbed my phone texting Stiles, Issac and Scott. Damn Stillinski couldn't even keep track of her for an hour.  
Then in the distance I saw Claire staggering toward me. Her hair had pieces of bark and torn leaves shaking violently as she stumbled on it was obvious that each step was a struggle.  
I ran towards her taking off my jacket and wrapping it around. She whispered frantically "Peter Peter pumpkin eater had a wife and couldn't keep her".  
"Calm down Claire" I said gently picking her up. The shaking had reduced to just a shiver now.  
"He put her in a pumpkin shell and there, and there he kept her very well!" She said starting to sob.  
Jesus what on earth had happened to this poor girl. I carried her into the house setting her down on a couch as she kept repeating the rhyme.  
I pulled out my phone ready to call Scott when the door opened and Scott came busting into the room "What happened?!" He yelled. This seemed to startle Claire as she began to repeat the rhyme faster with more urgently.  
"Jesus Scott keep it down" I said putting my hand on his shoulder 'And i have no clue what happened to her. I just got here and found her running through the woods like that.  
"Shit where's Stiles and that little shit Alexander. I bet money that this had something to do with him" Scott said angrily before pulling out his phone dialing Stiles number.  
Just then Stiles came bursting through the door with Alexander. "Does anyone knock any more" I asked to no one in particular.  
"Oh God Claire" Stiles said taking in Claire's state. Alexander just stared in dismay moving to go toward her, but he was blocked my Scott.  
"What the hell did you do to her" Scott hissed quietly at Alexander poking him in the chest.  
'I didn't do anything. I just might have tried to use some magic to help her calm down after receiving some shocking news and she caught me. After that she freaked and ran off into the forest before I could stop her." Alexander said coolly. Scott looked at Stiles who nodded in agreement.  
"My guess was that she ran into something or someone and she used some of her spirit magic either on accident or on purpose" Alexander said.  
"Well you sure as hell better fix it" Scott said "because if you hadn't of let her run off by herself this wouldn't have happened".  
Alex just nodded and went over to her side whispering something in her ear, but when she caught sight of him she screamed 'Villain, scoundrel. Thou art the best of the cut throats".  
"What the hell are you doing" Scott said raising his voice slightly.  
"It would appear that she's still mad at me. I can't do anything for her until she calms down" Alex said backing away from Claire who had started shaking again, poor girl. "Why don't you try to calm her down Stilinski".

Stiles P.O.V  
"UM sure I'll give it a go. "I said tentatively stepping forward gently putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey claire" I said to her crouching down so that our faces were level.  
"I know your eyes" Claire said reaching out and gently stroking stroking my face. Her fingers were soft and smooth against my skin.  
"You have a kind good soul" She said earnestly with a gaze that suggested she wasn't seeing me, but rather my soul.  
I took her hand gently pulling it away from my face "Claire you have to listen to me. You aren't thinking very clearly right now. You have to come back to us, come back to me".  
Claire looked at me her eyes seemed to grow and her brown eyes looked like liquid gold. She batted her eye lashes at me. "You're more important than you think you are. You are good, kind and you matter. You matter to me" She said before leaning in and brushing her lips against mine.  
As if I was no longer in control my body responded opening my mouth to kiss her back, but before things could go any further her eyelids drooped close and she was asleep.  
I grinned sheepishly at the rest of Scott, Alexander and Derek who all had similar looks of outrage and disbelief etched on their faces.  
Alex was the first to say "I said calm her down not take advantage of her while she's in a vulnerable state."  
"It's not like I meant to it just kind of happened" I said "And she is calmed down". I reached up to feel my lips that were still tingling from her touch to make sure that they were real, that it actually happened. I glanced back at Claire who was now sleeping peacfully on the couch with Alexander next to her working his witchey mojo. Claire was honestly the single best person that I'd met and it wasn't for a lack of imperfection, becuase she could be stubborn, proud and argumentative. But even in spite of that she was intelligent, caring, and the purest person he'd ever known. I looked up to the sky silently begging a higher power I wasn't sure I believed in to please not let her break my heart.

_**Hey Gus if you've managed to make it this far you are awesome and I love you! I was thinking about bringing in some new origonal **_**_characters at this point and wanted to see how you guys felt about that. Please comment with you're thoughts and opinions and any other ideas you might have :) love ya xoxoxox_**


	15. Chapter 15- Back From Crazy Town

Claire's P.O.V  
I yawned sitting up slowly looking around the disheveled room. I saw Scott, Alexander, Stiles and Derek discussing something in hushed tones while Isaac was in a corner glowering at me.  
"Where am I" I asked not recognizing my surroundings and this was far to disheveled and run down to be Alex's house.  
"You're at my humble abode" Derek said giving me a small smile. "Do you remember how you got here?" He asked the smile falling from his face.  
I gently pursed my lips thinking back to when I was at Alex's. "I remember running through the woods where I ran into Aiden and Ethan. They wanted to take me to Deucalion. " I said recounting the events as I remembered them. "But I didn't let them. I used magic to caused a tree fall and cause a diversion while I started to sob because they didn't know that I had magic. It also sounded like this guy Deucalion didn't know for sure either. Then when Ethan went to check it out I used force to get away from Aiden and then I ran" I finished softly.  
Scott ran a hand through is hair skeptically "You used like physical force to get away from Aiden? I don't think so Claire he's about twice your size and has super human speed and strength." He said.  
"Well he wasn't expecting it because of the whole crying and acting the the frail weakling you all think I am. Then I used the palm of my hand to try and drive his nasal bone up into his brain and I kneed him in the groin for good measure" I said frustrated that he wouldn't believe me. I noticed that all the boys in the room winced at the last part of my story.  
"Why doesn't it look like you believe me?" I asked noticing the still skeptical faces around the room.  
Issac was the one who answered me this time, "Maybe because just a couple hours ago you were stark raving mad you even..." Isaac said but was cut off by stiles who said "You were even talking in nursery rhymes. So you don't remember anything after running away from Aiden?" He asked looking almost disappointed.  
I shook my head "I was speaking in nursery rhymes? That's so odd. Which one was it?" I asked curiously.  
"You kept on saying _Peter Peter __pumpkin eater, had a wife and couldn't keep her. He put her in a pumpkin shell, where he kept her very well._ Does that mean anything to you" Derek asked.  
I shook my head, letting my hair fall into my face. It was Alex who spoke next "I've been doing some research and when you were, umm, well after Derek found you I think you were in what some people call a type of Spirit state. I suspect that you accidentally used spirit magic when trying to get away from Aiden and Ethan. That would explain some of the observations you were making" Alex paused giving Stiles a meaningful look. "So the rhyme was probably you trying to communicate that Aiden was after her but it using a nursery rhyme. Aiden represents peter.".  
"OK, but why nursery rhymes" Derek asked.  
"From what I've read when someone is in a spirit state they become completely innocent almost childlike because their open to everyone else mind and emotions so reverting to an innocent childlike state is the best way to process the information." Alex said softly "The rhymes were and innocent way of trying to convey something that's to complex for someone in that state to fully comprehend.".  
"I didn't mean to do it" i said feeling slightly sheepish and suddenly self conscious about what I might have said or done. I guess I should be glad I didn't remember so I didn't have live down whatever embarrassing thing I'd done.  
"I know you didn't" Alex said with a surprising amount of gentleness. He took a out a small blue tiffany box and handed it to me saying "I'll get you some more, but this should help you control and focus your power. Spirit users use diamonds by the way."  
I opened the little blue box to see a silver chain with a fairly large beautifully cut diamond on the end which was encrusted with smaller diamonds around the edge. As I pulled it up out of the box it began to sparkle a thousand different colors.  
"I can't accept this it's far to extravagant" I said not wanting to part from the necklace even as I said the words.  
"Don't be silly of course you can accept it. And I'll go and get some more so that you have some different pieces to choose from, but you have to promise me that you'll have some type of diamond on at all times. It's for your safety" He said. I just nodded wordlessly as he helped clasp the necklace around my neck.

Stiles P.O.V  
I watched wordlessly Alexander fastened a beautiful necklace that probably cost more than my house my car and me all together like it was no big deal. I wanted to yell that it wan't fair that he got to use his wealth to try and win her over, but that's how life went. People like me didn't end up with girls like Claire. My heart ached a little remembering the way her lips had felt against my, how sweet her breath had tasted. But she didn't remember any of it and I guess that was for the best because I wouldn't be able to stand it if she looked at me like some puppy she'd kicked or something. I shook my head walking outside the house needing some space from Claire to clear my head.  
"You ok bro" Scott asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.  
I laughed at that because there was no way in hell that I was ok, but there was no way that I could tell Scott that. It looked like he knew that any way.  
"Look Alexander is a prick and the moment he steps out of line I'm delivering a beatdown" He said.  
I laughed at this "Only if I get to throw the first punch" I said chuckling. While Scott didn't like the idea of me dating his sister at least he didn't like the idea of Alex dating her even more.  
"What's up with Isaac" I asked suddenly curious about why Isaac was suddenly acting like a huge dick.  
"Who know's" Scott said "At least he's the only one who retains half a brain around Claire". I shrugged letting it go becuase it seemed like more, but I guess it didn't really matter.

Aiden's P.O.V  
I'd finally managed to get up from the ground when Ethan came back. He took one look at my face before bursting out into laughter.  
"Jesus what happened to you. Did little Claire beat you up?" He asked mockingly.  
"Yeah she did. I think she broke my nose and then she kneed my in the groin so hard I'm questioning wether I'll ever have children" I said wincing at the memory.  
Ethan laughed even harder "Have I ever said that I like that girl. Damn."  
I chuckled with him. "You know the funny thing is, is that I think I like her too" I said feeling the truth behind my words.  
"Damn that's messed up. The first girl that you might actually have genuine feelings for totally beat you up. Or do you have genuine feelings for her because she beat you up?" Ethan asked grinning at me. I shrugged honestly not knowing the answer to that question.  
"Did you ever find what ever the hell that was out in the woods?" I asked wanting to change the subject.  
"Nah, but we do need to find another way to try and get her to Deucalion. That was probably the best shot we were going to get cause you can bet Scott's not going to let her out of his sight." Ethan said.  
"We could take Scott" I said.  
"Yeah but we need to do this quietly so Scott and the others don't figure out what he's up to." Ethan said. "Just do your part and make her fall so in love with you that she would follow you to the ends of the earth without question then we won't have a problem".  
I nodded just hoping that I wouldn't fall too hard for her while in the process.

_**Hey :) Thank You guys so much for reading! Please follow, favorite and leave reviews of things you liked, didn't like or any ideas you have for where you think it should go :D Love Ya xoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

Claire's P.O.V  
I pursed my lips slightly as I looked into the mirror trying figure out if what I was wearing was appropriate for my first day at an american school. Alexander had set it up so that I was an indefinite exchange student. I was glad he'd managed to pull that, but I also got the message that I was only allowed to stay here as long as I was good and kept in line. I frowned smoothing the skirt of my coral dress down. I wasn't quite sure how to dress since back in London we'd always worn uniforms. I'd settled on a pretty coral dress with a jean jacket and brown leather boots with a slight heal so I wasn't too much shorter than everyone else. The necklace Alexander had given me as glittering against the dress and I fought the urge to rip it off and throw it across the room. Instead I grabbed my purse and ran down stairs and out the door getting into Stiles car where Stiles and Scott were both waiting.  
"You look amazing Claire" Stiles said as we pulled out of the drive way.  
"Isn't it kind of too much though, this is high school not a photo shoot" Scott said frowning at Stiles.  
I pouted at Scott "I didn't know what to wear since they made us wear these awful uniforms".  
At this Stiles swerved in the lane a little bit. "Uniform like a catholic school girl uniform?" He said glancing at me over his shoulder.  
Scott punched him in the arm and hissed "Eyes on the road.". I just laughed at them.  
As soon as we pulled into the parking lot I saw Lydia make a bee line for the car. I smiled jumping out to greet her. She took my arm not even bothering to glance at Scott or Stiles and led me into the school.  
"I love your dress it's gorgeous and fits you perfect" Lydia said ignoring any normal pleasantries. Then she caught sight of my necklace and took it in her hands as if examining it. "Jesus who gave you this? I mean its incredible it's so big I thought it was fake at first but it's real and incredibly cut too" Lydia said still examining my necklace gushing.  
I blushed taking it back quickly. "It was a gift" I said quietly.  
"From who?" She asked suddenly intrigued. "That blush tells me it wasn't daddy dearest so tell me?".  
"Alexander gave it to me" I said hating every word that came out of my mouth.  
"Who?" She asked confused. I was about to answer her when Alex appeared seemingly out of thin air besides me. Speak of the devil I muttered under my breath. I had expected this to happen at some point, but that didn't make it any less pleasant.  
Alex turned to lydia giving her a smile "I'm The Honourable Alexander Price of Dunsany" He said giving her a slight bow before turning to me. "I have to go and fill out some paperwork, but I'll find you later" He said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and turning to leave.  
"Holy shit" Lydia said staring at me. "I want one".  
"It's not like that" I said my mind flashing to stiles for a moment. "He's just trying to help me through a rough patch right now".  
"The dud got you a diamond necklace" Lydia said giving me a doubtful look "Besides why wouldn't you want it to be something? He's hot, rich and royal. And he looks at you like you're the sun and he's just happy you let him orbit around you.".  
I just shook my head she knew nothing about what he was really like if she did she wouldn't be saying that. Someone who felt the way Lydia had described wouldn't stab you and besides that was a kind of creepy way to think about someone that way. Lydia just shrugged distracted by a group of boys walking by.  
We walked to economics Lydia who began to babble about the lacrosse teams chances in the up coming season. I was Ethan and Aiden walk into the class room ahead of us and I fought the urge to groan. Why was this school so small?  
Ethan noticed me looking at them and gave me a small smile. Lydia noticed this and arched an eyebrow.  
"You know he's gay and hopelessly in love with Danny right" Lydia remarked as we took our sets at the back of the class room.  
"I can honestly say I have absolutely no interest in Ethan" I replied hoping she wouldn't notice that I didn't say anything about Aiden, but of course Lydia picked up on it right away.  
Luckily before she could say anything Scott, Stiles and Isaac plopped down next to us.  
'So how's your first day at an American High School?" Stiles asked perkily from the desk behind me. I smiled at him grateful for the distraction.  
"Well I haven't actually had to sit through a class yet, but it should be interesting, "I said "I haven't ever taken an economics class before".  
"What types of classes did you take in England" Stiles asked looking genuinely interested.  
"I took a lot of botany and geology classes. I also studied a lot of languages, you know like Italian, Greek, Russian, French, and Latin." I said smiling.  
"That makes sense. They were prepping you to be some sort of sure witch" Isaac commented.  
I flinched at the word witch and the harsh tone in his voice. As silly as it was I'd almost forgotten why I was here in the first place for a moment. Of course Isaac had to go and shatter any small sliver of normality I had felt a moment ago.  
Scott sensed this shooting Isaac an look.  
Then the professor walked through the door and started to call role forcing us to quiet down.  
"McCall" he called out and Scott and I both replied at the same time and I blushed all though I was fairly sure that it was my name that was before his on the list.  
"You'r not McCall" The professor said squinting at me "Your not even in this class.".  
"Umm coach this is my sister Claire and she actually is, she just transferred her from England" Scott said.  
The professor looked at his clip bored before nodding "Great now these two of you. And you can't play lacrosse. Great "The professor said.  
I bit my lip stifling a laugh as the professor finished taking role and started his lecture.  
The class seemed to pass in a flash and i found that it actually was interesting. I scrambled to finish writing down some last minute notes as people began to file out. I looked told the others around me to go ahead and that I'd be right there and they to filed out of the class.  
I hastily finished putting my notebook into my purse before hurrying after them.  
As I walked out of the classroom though I crashed right into someones chest dropping my purse. I bent down hastily picking everything up and the person who I'd managed to run into chuckled.  
A chill ran down my spine and I realized that it wasn't just me being clumsy it had been a calculated move.  
"Fancy bumping into you here"Aiden said smirking as I picked up my purse.  
I sighed arching an eyebrow hiding the odd mixture of terror and attraction that Aiden always managed to arouse in me. "You're looking better than the last time I saw you" I said hoping that Aiden wouldn't hit me with this many witnesses around.  
Instead he did something I didn't expect. Instead puffing up with testosterone and anger he laughed. "Your a wildcat" He said with what sounded like admiration "They all think your some sort of a porcelain kitten, but your not".  
I tossed my hair over my shoulder not quite sure how to respond.  
"I'll see you later wildcat" Aiden said winking at me before disappearing into the crowd.  
I waited for a moment as my heart restarted before heading out to find my friends.


End file.
